MB: Hogwash and Hooey
by Moonsetta
Summary: As Donatello watched his clone, he shook his head, wondering one thing: What the heck went wrong? Companion piece to 'MY Brother'


Hi everyone! I'm back with the second one-shot. These are kind of all companion one-shots to my story MY Brother. For some strange reason people actually liked that story.

Anyways, moving on, Qualm was about Raph's clone, so now we're moving on to Donatello's clone.

You'd have to read MY Brother to understand all of this.

I don't own Leo, Raph, Donny and/or Mikey but Thade, Krend, Psteil and Galen are mine.

By the way, Psteil is pronounced the same as Steel. This is my contribution to the further slaughtering of the English language.

* * *

"Hey Donny! Bro! Donny! Don! Donatello! Hey Donny! Don! Donny! Hey Donatello! Don! Hey bro!"

"WHAT!"

"Hi."

"GET OUT!" Don yelled, jumping up and chasing his brother out of his lab with his bo staff.

"Ha! Can't catch me!" the other turtle mocked as he jumped up on the back of the couch where Michelangelo and Raphael were sitting, playing a video game.

"Twenty seconds," Raphael said, looking over at the gray masked turtle, "You beat Mikey's record."

The turtle smiled back, "Cool," then his face fell as he glanced backwards, "Hope I stay alive long enough to keep that title."

With that he did a handspring off the back of the couch and landed behind the television as Raphael and Michelangelo jumped away from the couch when the back was burned off by a laser gun.

"GET BACK HERE!" Don yelled, running after the gray masked turtle again.

Michelangelo shook his head, "Dude, Psteil needs some help if he's going to survive Don's rage episodes."

Raphael nodded his agreement as his purple clad brother chased the gray banded turtle down, or at least, attempted to. Psteil ultimately escaped by running into Thade's lab. Of course Don just waited 20 seconds and Psteil was kicked back outside. When he met Don's glowering eyes, Psteil flew back to the door and pounded on it.

"Come on bro, don't leave me out here with this maniac!"

'WHAT! MANIAC! I'LL SHOW YOU A MANIAC!" Don yelled, firing the laser gun and creating a hole in the door to Thade's lab.

The yellow clad turtle stepped outside moments later only to observe the scene with a tired look. He abandoned his lab and went to join Raph and Mikey in their video game.

"Why hasn't Leo broken those two up yet?" Thade asked as he eyed the burnt back of the couch suspiciously.

"Fearless is out with Galen," Raph said and then growled when Mikey knocked his car off of the road.

"In your face Raphie! I win!" Mikey cheered when his car crossed the finish line in first place.

Raph groaned and tossed the controller down on the floor.

"Careful, I don't think Don will be up to fixing that anytime soon," Thade said.

"Don't you have some fungus to go perform electric shock therapy on?" Raph remarked.

Thade snapped before smiling, "Thanks for reminding me."

With that, the yellow clad turtle vanished into his lab, although you could hear him humming a random tune because of the giant hole in the door.

Then, the purple and gray blurs Raph had thought had disappeared into the dojo reappeared. For ten seconds Don would be chasing Psteil around with his laser gun, but when it took a few seconds to recharge, Psteil would turn and chase him around, shooting random arrows from the quiver he carried on his back with his bow. Of course, this pattern went on for a few minutes and soon all of the shouting from the running turtles, Mikey's taunting and the random humming from Thade drove Raph to the brink.

He walked into the middle of the room and then lashed out, catching his purple and gray clad brothers by the tails of their masks, "Alright, that's enough! I've had it! Can't you two get along for two minutes? What the shell happened anyways?"

Don pointed an accusing finger at Psteil, "He annoyed me to insanity!"

Raph frowned in confusion, "Donny, Mikey's done that to all of us every day of our lives. How is this any different?"

"It just is!" Don protested.

Raph shook his head before turning to his snickering, gray masked brother, "Ok Psteil, time out."

"But-"

"Corner! Now!' Raph yelled, pointing to the lair's far corner.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm in charge and if you don't I'll kick your shell," Raph threatened before smiling, "Or I could just wait and let Leo deal with this when he gets back."

"EPP!" Psteil shouted and darted to the corner. The leader could stare him down with any choice glare and make him do anything.

Don sighed with relief, "Finally, no more interupt-"

"You, the other corner!"

"What? But Raph!"

"Corner! Little brother!"

Don scowled and huffed before walking over to the other corner, getting bored as soon as he got there. He took out his shell cell, hoping to work on the circuits but Raph snatched it away.

"No! Don't!" Don shouted.

That was the only mechanical device he had since he had dropped the laser gun when Raph had stopped him.

"That's the point," Raph said and looked back as he heard a door open.

He noticed Thade and Krend walking out the eldest turtle's lab. Said eldest was looking at a vial of bubbling, pink liquid while Krend just walked beside him slowly.

When Raph turned back to Donny, who was trying to snatch the shell cell back he let a smile crawl over his face. Don saw this and backed up. Uh oh, this never meant anything good. O_O

Raph chuckled, "I say we should go on a technology strike."

"What! Are you crazy! I'll never survive!" Don protested.

"Please tell me he's joking," Thade pleaded, looking up from the liquid.

Krend, silent as always, just shook his head at his immediate older brother, causing the yellow clad turtle to rush back into his lab.

"Hey Krend. Want to play?" Mikey called from the slightly burned couch, holding up a controller.

Krend eyed the burnt couch curiously, then decided he was probably better off not knowing and took the offered controller. Mikey smiled and then pushed the game he had wanted to play under the couch. Krend and violence did not mix. People called Don the pacifist, which wasn't true, it wasn't that the mellow purple turtle hated fighting, he would just rather find a more positive solution. Now Krend, despite his silent and strong attitude, and his ability to pummel 50 Foot ninja in a matter of minutes, he absolutely despised violence with a passion. Mikey thought it was so ironic that Krend was Raph's clone.

Back at the arguing turtles, well more one turtle pleading while the other only smiled at the poor attempts to derail his thoughts.

"I'll make the shell cycle fly," Don said, clasping his hands together in mock prayer.

Just then, the front door opened and a blue clad turtle walked through.

"Hey Leo!" Raph called, "I have an idea for the upcoming week!"

"What happened to the couch!" Leo cried with wide eyes before his searching eyes found Don's laser gun on the floor.

"DONATELLO!"

The purple clad turtle flinched. A happy Raph and an angry Leo! Either he was in an alternate dimension or this was officially the worst day of his life.

"So what do you say we drag them to Silo-Show park? It's abandoned and out of the city's limits. We rough it for a week with no technology?"

"Hmm," Leo mused, seeming to think it over for a few seconds before nodding his consent and smiling, "Good idea Raph. We can leave in the morning."

"NO!" Don screamed dramatically from his corner before getting a water balloon thrown at him.

He wiped away the latex and water before glaring across the room at Psteil. The gray masked turtle looked innocently back before pointing to Mikey, who was giggling and holding another water balloon in his hand.

"YOU'RE DEAD MIKEY!"

"So mind telling me what happened?" Leo asked, pointing to Psteil in the corner, who was sharpening his arrows and inspecting them.

"He annoyed Donny and the mechanical genius went crazy," Raph explained as he stepped back to avoid being run over by Mikey and Donny.

Krend, accepting that he had been abandoned, picked up one of the pillows from the burnt couch and started tracing the thread pattern before catching loose ends and fixing them so the pillow's stuffing wouldn't fall out.

"Hey where's-" Raph asked but was cut off by Leo's sigh.

"He's coming, eventually."

Raph shook his head and looked back at his little brothers before turning back to Leo, "Your turn," he said, pointing at the running turtles.

Leo sighed and slumped tiredly, "Fine, but go look for Galen please? I lost him some streets away."

"Sure thing."

Leo turned to the speeding turtles and yelled, "ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP!"

The purple and orange masked turtles froze and gulped as they stared at their blue clad brother.

"Heh, hi bro," they both muttered.

Leo glared at them and any resolve of not begging and pleading went out the window. Krend finished inspecting the pillow then looked up and caught a pie before it hit his face. He looked up at Psteil. Who grinned innocently and darted for Thade's lab. Krend sighed, Thade only ever let he or Donatello help him with his biological experiments although Don hadn't joined him lately because of the different paths they had taken in science. Donny in engineering and Thade in biology.

* * *

Later, after enduring a Leo-lecture, more teasing from Psteil and Mikey, Raph's choice of punishment, which ended up being cleaning what they referred to as the pigsty. Which was ironically, the room three of them inhabited. Either way it was put. It was the worst day of his life. He hadn't been able to curve Leo's decision for a week of no technology in an abandoned park outside the city and what was worse, was that Mikey was already telling the ghost stories he had originally said he had been saving for a power out night.

The purple clad turtle leaned against the wall and then busted out in laughter as Mikey and Psteil stomp into their room, wearing maid outfits. Their job had been to scrub both the dojo and all the bathrooms, which totaled four now.

"How embarrassing!" Psteil yelled from inside the room.

"You're telling me dude! Leo and Raph are ruthless!" Mikey yelled and Don heard the straining of springs, Mikey must have flopped down onto his bed, again.

Well, Raph could fix it the next time it broke. Another straining of springs sounded.

"Can you two keep it down?" a third voice asked.

"Go back to sleep Galen," Mikey said with a sigh as Psteil stepped back outside and glanced across the lair at Don, who was leaning against the wall of the first floor.

The purple clad turtle glanced up in return and as Donatello watched his clone, he shook his head, wondering one thing: What the heck went wrong?

That thing should be Mikey's clone! Not his! But now that he thought about, if that were then Leo's clone should've been his. Maybe Krend should've been Leo's silent, but strong. One guy you desperately want to avoid fighting. Then again…

Don glanced back up from where he had lowered his eyes in thought and looked his clone over again. Psteil was well, it was weird really, maybe the jokester thing came with the skin color, because both Psteil and Mikey shared the same green blue skin color. Psteil wore a gray bandana and his bow, that was stretched over his plastron and shell. A quiver of arrows rested on his back, all sharpened to fine points, of course this was inevitable, because Psteil always took the time to sharpen them whenever he had nothing to do. They literally had nothing in common!

Psteil frowned curiously and then ducked back inside the room he shared with his immediate younger and youngest brother. Down below Don glanced over as another opened. The room on the first floor, that had belonged to the younger four turtle's sensei was now used by Leo, Raph and Krend. It was decided that Thade and Donatello needed their own rooms for mass storage of their experiments and truthfully Krend had found his voice once and admitted that all their science talks gave him headaches. It was then discovered that Krend shared a common trait with Raphael. The red and black clad turtles barely kept any personal possessions at all and this was beneficial as Leo and his perfectionist attitude preferred things tidy and spotless. So overall, that left Mikey, Galen and Psteil to inhabit Mikey's room. They all thought it had been messy before, but boy were they wrong!

With a final shake of his head and final shout of goodnight to his yellow masked brother, Donatello collapsed onto the bed in his room and fell asleep promptly. Tomorrow morning was going to be a nightmare!

* * *

Ok, there's only one more one-shot and it'll be for the last one. Last up will be Mikey's clone. Galen. Well, if you want to see what these turtles look like then just check out my DeviantART page, it has my horrible drawings of all of them! ^_^

I'm under the same username so it isn't hard to find.

Oh and I thought I would let people know. I'm rewriting the end of 'MY Brother'. Just thought I'd tell you.

If anyone actually reads this please leave a review. Pretty please with a promise from me to update tomorrow any one of my stories currently in progress that you choose.

~Moonsetta


End file.
